When Sunagakure meets Konohagakure
by Shirahata Emi
Summary: Three mysterious Sunagakure ninja request to be citizens of Konohagakure! Why? Who are they? Join them as they join Naruto and his friends in time for the Chuunin exams!OCness... and quite some OOC as well...
1. Chapter 1

Three figures looked over Konohagakure from nearby.

"_We're here..._"

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were becoming weary. They've been waiting for Master Kakashi for nearly _five_ hours now, and the sun had already risen high above their heads. Just as they were about to give up, he materialized.

"Master Kakashi!" Naruto spun around as soon as he felt his presence. The others did likewise. "You're la-" He stopped when he saw the grave expression on his face.

"What...happened?" Sakura asked, seriously troubled. _If Master Kakashi looks like that, then it'd have to be terrible!_

As usual, Sasuke stayed quiet.

"There's been a bit of a...conflict," their Master explained. "Now, the Hokage and most of the Jonin, Chunin, and Genin are at a meeting to sort it out," He turned. "Come! We'll discuss on the way there."

Following Master Kakashi's lead, they silently wondered what could have happened to cause such a meeting to occur. As if reading their thoughts, Kakashi began. "It seems there are three Genin such as yourselves who want to become ninjas serving under Konohagakure."

"From where?" Sakura asked.

"They come from Sunagakure." he replied.

"So they're sand ninja." Naruto commented.

Sakura frowned. "Why do they want to switch citizenship from Suna to Konoha?"

"I don't know the full story myself, but I'm sure we will when we get there."

* * *

The moment they stepped into the room, the threesome were greeted by the other Genin teams. Asking for details, Naruto's team heard again that the three Genin had requested for Konoha citizenship. Not learning anything, they quietly listened as the Chunin and Jonin were loudly debating on what to do on this matter.

The majority felt that if these sand ninja were to receive Konoha citizenship, then they should cut any ties they had with The Village Hidden in the Sand. Others disagreed, saying they should have dual citizenships in order to strengthen Konoha's ties with Sunagakure. Others yet said that they should not even accept these unknown ninja into their land.

Shikamaru, a lazy whiner, sighed. "They're fighting over nothing." he said to the whole Genin group. "It doesn't even matter what the majority is. The Hokage gets the last say in the matter." He then yawned. "Can't we just go home? This is so boring."

The othershad to agree with him. They didn't see a point in staying. But as soon as they agreed with Shikamaru, the Hokage spoke.

"Silence!" he cried to the fighting ninjas. "I have decided."

Everyone was anxious to hear his decision.

"We shall accept them into our Konoha circle," he began. "But I do not think it is necessary for them to dispose of their citizenship with Sand. They shall have, therefore, dual citizenship."

There were angry outbursts at this, but after explaining his reason for doing so, they subsided. It was, without a doubt, best to strengthen their connection to the Sand. Allies should be accepted into their country.

With that decided, the Hokage ordered the entrance of the Sunagakure ninjas. The Genin group was very much curious to know how they looked like. So were the Chunin and Jonin from the sound of things. A man quickly departed to bring them in right away. After a few minutes, the door opened once more, and in walked the three ninjas from Sand.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's mouth dropped open as they entered one by one. The first was a short, brown-haired individual who actually _skipped_ into the room. She wore a short, tan-colored dress and a mid-length, long-sleeved jean jacket. A pair of loose jean leggings went over her black boots. The beads dangling from their sides made a loud noise each time she moved. Her belt and headband were also made of jean material, and her sand hitai-ate overlapped the belt. Suddenly, she stopped skipping. Smiling, she greeted everyone in the room. "Hi! My name is Emi!"

Shortly after, the second one girl entered. She was of average height, and had straight, black hair with red bangs. Glaring at everyone in the room, she walked over to where Emi stood. She moved around comfortably in her baggy, black capris. Her short-sleeved, red fishnet was worn over a black shirt, and studded, black armbands adorned her bare arms. Two leather belts were crossed about her waist, holding two large fans. Her hitai-ate covered her neck. Only when she reached Emi did she introduce herself. "The name's Asuka."

The last one to enter was _also_ a girl. She was much taller than her comrades and, being the only one who wore makeup, she appeared to be the oldest. She wore all black: fishnet, pants, trench coat, gloves, and boots, and was covered with chains. They laced around her waist and neck, and her boots, also containing chains, sounded everytime she stepped. Her long, jet-black hair, tipped with blue and red, trailed behind her as she made her way towards her teammates. When she reached them, she turned to face the ninjas. "I am Dawn."

Silence followed, and the air grew heavy with tension. The Genin and Chunin were taken aback by the group's being all female, but the Hokage and Jonin's reason was much more different. They had felt the powerful aura surrounding the girls despite attempts to suppress it.

The silence was broken by Emi. "Yay! We're Konoha nins now!" She yelled, hugging her friends.

Naruto snapped out of his state of shock. "Wh-what the hell _is this_?" he cried, unable to hold it in any longer. "They're all _girls_ for crying out loud!" He then pointed to Emi. "And _she's_ got height and hyperness issues!"

Emi observed him, "You're not exactly tall yourself." she said. "Hmm...in fact, I think I'm taller than you..." She broke into a smile, and laughed.

"Huh?" He was confused. "What are you lau-"

Suddenly, Asuka was in front of him. "Hey! Don't talk about Emi like that!" she snapped at him.

"AAAAAAHH!" He jumped back. "H-how did you get here so fast?"

"I teleported, dobe. You _so_ need to get shot." She waved Naruto's orange jacket in front of him. "Missing something?"

He gaped at her. Looking at himself, he was, sure enough, missing his jacket. Gripping his dark blue shirt, he looked back at Asuka. "No way! Give it back!"

She smirked. "Heh. No chance of that." She disappeared from his view and reappeared next to her laughing friends. "It's mine now." Putting on the jacket, she asked, "It looks nice on me, don't you think?"

Naruto was at a loss for words, and most of the Genin and Chunin were laughing at his predicament.

"Close your mouth," Sasuke told him. "You look like a fish gasping for air."

They laughed even more. "Serves you right for mouthing off!" one commented.

He looked at them with narrowed eyes. "Oh, _shut up_!" he said, crossing his arms.

"Well then," the Hokage interrupted, "Moving on."

The three girls bowed in respect to him, and Emi apologized for the diversion.

The Hokage smiled. "No apologies necessary." He gestured to a nearby Jonin, who swiftly handed leaf hitai-ate to each of the them. "I now present to you your new hitai-ate."

Once again, they bowed to show their appreciation.

"This meeting is now over." he declared.

* * *

Everyone filed out, and the Genin approached the girls. Stomping to where they stood, Naruto challenged Asuka to a fight over the ownership of his jacket.

She smiled at him evilly. "Fine with me." She grabbed her two fans, and opened them. "Ready when you are."

Emi, Dawn, and the others looked on as the fight went under way. Sakura and Sasuke joined the two, and introduced themselves.

"I'm sorry about all the ruckus Naruto is making." Sakura told them. "He's a bit of a bonehead, but I'm sure he means no harm."

Emi smiled at her. "Not at all." she said, and looked at the fight. "Actually, I think Asuka's having fun. I haven't seen her this happy in a while."

Sasuke and Sakura just stood there, dumbfounded. "_Happy_!" they asked.

"Yeah, I agree with Emi." Dawn said. "She sure looks motivated."

Chuckling, they returned to watching the action.

* * *

Asuka had just deflected Naruto's shuriken when he decided to close in on her for hand-to-hand combat. With a wave of her fans, a gust of air sent him flying into a nearby tree.

"Hey!" he sputtered. "Isn't that the move _what's her name _did? Temari or something?"

"And what if it is?" She prepared to send him flying again.

Naruto's mouth dropped open. He seemed to be doing that alot today. "You _know_ her?"

"I'm from Sunagakure, _of course _I do," she replied smugly. "And if I'm right, she, along with Kankuro and Gaara, should be around here somewhere, preparing for the last phase of the Chunin exams." She swung her fans.

He was getting tired. After colliding with a tree a second time, he could not bear to stand. Sweat dripped off his tanned face.

Asuka, on the other hand, had no hint of tiredness. She sighed. "I was right. You _so_ need to get shot."

"_What?_" he cried, struggling to stand. "Even if I can't beat you, I'll bet I can beat that shorty over there!" He pointed to Emi.

She laughed. "If you can't even beat me, what makes you think you could beat her?" She teleported to where he stood and tripped him with a fan. "This is pretty much over." she concluded, sitting on his back and pinning him to the ground. "The pretty jacket's mine."

"Not so fast."

Asuka looked up.

Sasuke positioned himself into a fighting stance. "It's my turn now."


	3. Chapter 3

After staring at Sasuke for nearly five minutes, Asuka got off of Naruto and stood to face the new challenger. They glared at each other in total silence. The only sound heard was the rustling of the leaves. They stepped out to their side, preparing to charge directly into each other.

"Hey, I have a question."

Everyone toppled over, with the exception of Emi, Dawn, Shino, and the speaker, Shikamaru. After regaining her composure, Asuka addressed him. "Who are you? What do you want? And leave me alone." She planted her fans firmly into the ground and crossed her arms. "Well?"

Shikamaru scratched his head. "You mentioned earlier, 'If you can't even beat me, what makes you think you could beat her?'"

"Uh-huh, what's your point?" She was getting impatient.

"By saying that, do you mean to say that that girl is stronger than you?"

Asuka groaned. "_Don't_ ask me to explain difficult things."

"It was just a 'yes' or 'no' question." he muttered.

Emi, hearing this, evaluated on the subject. "It's not as simple as that. There are many things to consider such as stamina, speed, actual strength, ability to perform hand signs, and much more."

_Great_, he thought, _someone who likes to think. Maybe she likes to play shogi, too...?_

The air crackled with powerful chakra. Everyone turned their heads to where its source was, and a tidal wave of sand came closer to them.

"AAAAHHHH!" the Genin yelled.

Emi, Asuka, and Dawn, able to manipulate sand, each took control of a quarter of the original amount. The remaining fourth formed into a clenched hand.

The Genin cried out once more. "Nooooo! We're gonna die! _We're gonna die_! _WE'RE GONNA DIE_!" They ran around in circles and crashed into one another. "It's Sabakukyu, the Coffin of Crushing Sand!"

The three girls, likewise, also turned their portion of the sand into a clenched fist.

"Ready?" Emi yelled.

"Ready!" Asuka and Dawn answered.

"Jan!"

"Ken!"

"Po!"

Their clenched sand fists turned into scissor hands while the other had opened to reveal paper.

"Woohoo!" Emi jumped up and down. "We won this round of rock-paper-scissors!"

"That means it's _our_ turn to glomp him!" yelled Dawn, who was already running towards the sand mist created by the now disintegrating hands.

The two caught up with her, and the disappeared from the Genins' views.

"OW!"

The Genin sat up. "Wait a minute...that _aura_! That _sand_! _Sabakukyu_! _And that voice_!" they gasped. "OH, MY GOD! _WE ARE SO DEAD_! It's Gaara! It's Gaara! Gaara, I say! Gaara!" They ran around in a panic once again.

"Ahahahahaha!"

They stopped right in their tracks. "Uhhh...laughter...?" Looking towards its direction, they watched with wide eyes as the sand diminished to reveal...GAARA LYING ON HIS BACK WITH THE THREE GIRLS HUGGING HIM? They turned into stone. "Wh-wh-what the...?"

Temari and Kankuro, siblings of Gaara, joined them.

"Mm-hmm! I know how you feel." Temari nodded. "Shocking, isn't it?"

"Grrrr!" Kankuro was angry. "I'm better looking than he is!" he cried. "Why does he get all the girls?" He blew his nose.

The girls squealed. "Ga-chan!"

The Genin looked on in amazement. "_G-Ga-chan_...?"

Naruto and Sasuke remained silent.

* * *

Dawn gathered her bathing supplies and carried them as she made her way out the door. "I'm heading to the onsen!" she told Emi.

"The hot spring?" Emi smiled. "Have fun!" She waved her goodbye.

When her friend had left, she explored the area again, It was hard to believe that the Hokage arranged for them, along with the Genin and sand arrivals, to stay at a fancy place like this. There were over 50 sleeping rooms, and about 10 dining areas completed with a kitchen in each one. The building was connected to a large bathhouse and an even larger hot spring.

Giggling at a thought, she ran to Asuka.

"No!" Emi and Asuka were having a hard time dragging Gaara to the bathhouse, Actually, _hard_ wasn't the word to describe it. He was making such a huge fuss, and even attempted to surround himself with his sand shell, which was to no avail. They merely rolled the huge sand ball, with Gaara in it, across the wooden floor.

"We're here Ga-chan!" they said in a singsong voice.

* * *

Dawn had just finished scrubbing herself clean and shampooing. She stepped into the onsen and was amazed by how comforting the hot water felt. It was during this time that she became aware of another presence. She carefully scoped out the well-suppressed aura, and her eyes widened slightly as she felt the power and evil that corrupted it. She took her towel and reached for the subtly hidden kunai knife in its folds. With a flick of her wrist, she threw it to where the aura was emanating from. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn heard the sharp sound of metal against metal, and she knew her _kunai_ had been deflected. She jumped out of the _onsen_ and quickly covered herself with her robe. Seeing light bounce off a figure to her left, she turned and readied herself for an attack.

Before she knew it, she was knocked onto the ground. Dawn winced at the suddenness. Then, she felt the cool touch of metal upon her neck.

"Is Sasuke here?"

The deep clarity of his voice demanded her immediate attention. She looked up, right into the most crimson eyes she had ever seen...

* * *

"_Ga-chan_!" Emi and Asuka sighed. He was being so difficult. "Come on, Ga-chan! Out of the sand ball you go!"

"_No_!" a muffled reply answered.

"Then there's only one thing to do!" Asuka exclaimed. She quickly ran over to the bathtub and turned on the water. Afterwards, she leaned against the wall.

At first, Emi was confused. _What is she doing? _After a moment of thought, however, she understood Asuka's intentions, and grinned. She flashed her friend a thumbs up.

Inside his little barrier, Gaara was rapidly thinking. _What are they doing now? How can I escape? How can I-_

Before he could complete his thought, he was lifted into the air and was dropped into a bathtub full of water. "AAH!" he screamed, as he felt his sand grow heavy with water. In only a matter of seconds, the water dripped through, and he was forced to give in to whatever scheme the girls came up with.

Sitting stiffly in the bathtub full of soapy water, Gaara wished he hadn't promised to do anything they said. _A bubble bath? _he thought. _This was way too embarrassing._

He allowed them to shampoo his hair, and they were marveling over its softness.

"Such pretty hair!" Asuka said.

"So soft!" Emi added.

Gaara didn't know how much more of this he could take.

* * *

Naruto's stomach was growling from hunger. It would be dinner in an hour, and he couldn't wait! The exquisite scent of cooking food followed him outside as he wandered into a courtyard. The girls kicked him out of the kitchen when they caught him trying to sneak some food out from under their noses. He sat down and sighed.

"Hey," a voice called out behind him. Naruto turned to see Sasuke strolling towards him. "Where are Emi, Asuka, Dawn, and Gaara?"

"No idea," he responded. "But they should be here soon. It's almost dinner."

"There you two are!" Sakura joined them. "Hey, would you guys happen to know where the three girls are?"

"We were just discussing that." Sasuke told her.

Sakura studied the expressions on their faces. "Hmm..." she began. "You two wouldn't happen to be..._in love_, would you?"

The question caught them off guard. "Why would you say _that_?"

"Kinda obvious." she replied. "It's so easy to tell Naruto's interested in Asuka, no evaluation needed. Now _you_, Sasuke, I was surprised because you never show you're feelings..."

"So how did you-" Sasuke started.

She cut him off. "I was just getting to that."

Naruto was lost. He just stood there, not getting anything the two were talking about other than the part of his obviousness.

"It was when Gaara's wave of sand came, remember? You activated your _sharingan_ in case we were under attack. When you saw the new nins manipulate sand, you were staring at Emi." Sakura giggled.

Naruto finally got the conversation. "Whoa! Sasuke! You-you like that short girl?" He looked out into the distance. "Oh, no way..."

"What? It was only because she was the only one I saw not using ninjutsu to manipulate the sand! It was as if...she was just using taijutsu." He grew puzzled when he remembered the incident.

Naruto was startled. "_What_? You mean to say she was just using physical arts?"

"I don't know about that...it just didn't register in my _sharingan_ that there was any spell being performed...but the other two were using _ninjutsu_..."

Sakura and Naruto just looked at him. "Oh. Your _sharingan_'s probably messed up..."

Wanting to change the subject, he asked Sakura, "Hey, Sakura? You told us you're seeing someone, but you've never told us who it is."

Sakura blushed. "Yes, well..."

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

The sudden scream made them jump.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. "That sounded like-"

"Emi and Asuka!" They finished. It seemed to be coming from the direction of the bathhouse. They ran towards it and kicked the door down.

Asuka screamed again as she heard a loud _bang_ behind her. "No! I swear I didn't do it, Kazekage-sama!" She closed her eyes, and shielded herself. When nothing happened, she opened one eye to see what was going on. "Oh." she said when she saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura and the doorway. "It's only the idiot brigade."

She walked over to them. "What?" she asked. Receiving no reply, she waved her hands in front of their faces. "Hey, anyone there in those empty heads?"

They continued to stare past her, so she turned around to see what they were staring at. When she did, she flushed with embarrassment. "Oops...I forgot I did that..." When Gaara couldn't take the humiliating bubble bath and tried to leave, Emi grabbed him. She, too, tried to grab Gaara, but had accidentally pushed Emi in. She was now in the bathtub _with_ Gaara, and it didn't help that her robe had slipped a little off her shoulders, feigning an unclothed appearance with all those bubbles around them.

The two in the bathtub also stared at the newcomers. They looked as frozen as stone. Asuka nervously looked around. "How do I explain this...?" She turned back to Naruto's group. "Um...it's my fault for..."

Then it was as if everyone had unfrozen. They all started screaming in disbelief and confusion. Asuka's explanation was drowned out.

"My God! So they're an item?"

"WHAT? No! It's just-"

"I don't believe it..."

"No! How can you do this to poor Sasuke?"

"Huh?"

"Wait! You see, it was..."

"BE QUIET!" They all turned to face Asuka, who was red with anger. "You three idiots!" She pointed at Naruto and his friends.

Scared, they answered. "Y-yes?"

"Can't you _shut up _while we're trying to explain what happened?"

They agreed, and she Asuka, Emi, and Gaara spoke.


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn slowly walked back towards the main house. She could hear the lively laughter and chatter emanating from within. When she was directly in front of the sliding door, she heard Asuka yell out. "Yay! Dawn's back!"

Smiling slightly, she opened the door and entered. "Yeah, I'm back." Everyone had already begun eating. Dawn sat in the empty spot next to Temari, who was fighting with a blond girl with blue eyes.

"Ino!" she yelled. "Shikamaru's mine! Hands off!"

"Excuse _you_!" Ino grabbed Shikamaru. "Get _your_ hands off of him!"

Shikamaru looked bored. "Let go of me so I can eat..."

She shifted her attention to the others in the room. Kankuro was busy applying more makeup. "I'm so pretty..." he sang. A girl with two brown buns was moping about. The others seemed to be having fun.

There was a whine, and she turned her head so she was facing forward.

"H-hey! Akamaru!" They boy was trying to comfort his dog, who was hiding in his thick jacket. He looked up at Dawn. "Um...hi, I guess. My name is Kiba. Sorry for Akamaru's behavior." Akamaru whined even louder.

"You know, that dog would be great with some hot sauce." a chubby boy sitting next to him commented.

"Choji! You know it's because..."

Dawn just watched with half interest. She kept thinking of the incident at the onsen. Remembering his crimson eyes, jet-black hair, pale skin, and husky voice, she blushed. She couldn't help replaying the scene in her mind.

_"Is Sasuke here?" he asked. _

_She was busy staring at him. She took in every detail, how his hair comes across his eyes and frames his face, how his flawless skin complimented his dark looks._

_"Well? Where is he?" he asked again while leaning in towards her. "You won't tell me?"_

_She had finally regained her speaking abilities. "And what is your business with him?" she asked defiantly._

_"Hmm...so he is here." He released his hold on her and stood up. After smirking at her, he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving her alone. She sat up quickly and looked at the spot where he was last sighted. She stared at it and drifted off into a daze._

"Eeeaagh!" A scream brought her back to the present. She looked to her far right and saw Asuka hugging Naruto. _Eh? _she thought.

Asuka screamed again, and Naruto was getting scared. "A-Asuka! W-w-what are you doing? W-what's wrong?"

She pointed at an individual seated in front of her with wild hair. He seemed to be shoving his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. "_Him_! He's just all wrong!"

Emi tried to calm her down. "Now, now Asuka, don't be mean...I know there's something...different about him, but still..."

"Hah! _Different_? He's got no _eyes_! He's a _freak_! _A scary freak_!" She buried her face in Naruto's shirt.

The boy with the sunglasses spoke. "Uh, the name's _Shino_, not _freak_."

Dawn just looked at them. Seeing Asuka and Naruto act all close made her depressed. She stood up and went to the nearest corner. The more she got depressed, the colder the atmosphere got. Soon, everyone in the room was to too afraid to move.

"D-Dawn?" Emi voiced out to her.

A sudden knock on the door startled everyone. The looked at one another and gave a nervous laugh. When the knocking grew persistent, Kiba opened the door, and in walked a boy and a girl.

Kiba smiled at the girl. "Hinata!"

"K-Kiba-san!" she exclaimed, equally happy.

"_Neeeeeeji_!" The girl with two buns who had been moping about earlier stood up and ran towards him. "Where were you? I, TenTen, have missed y-"

"What the hell!" he shouted. He ran past TenTen and activated his Byakugan. "You three nins!" He pointed to Asuka, Emi, and Dawn. "You're the same as Naruto and Gaara!"

He struck Asuka, the nearest to him, with his Gentle Fist, then moved on with blinding speed to Emi and Dawn. He returned to his previous location. "Heh." He smirked. "Seems like the demons in you are no challenge."

After a few moments of silence, everyone burst out laughing. His head snapped up to look at everyone. "Eh? _Eh_?" He looked around in confusion. "What's so funny!"

His demand made them laugh even louder. Kankuro approached him with his handy-dandy, full sized vanity mirror. "Take a look for yourself!" He snickered.

Neji glanced at himself. The word _LOSER_ was written on his forehead, makeup was applied, and a huge spot on his left cheek was beginning to darken into a bruise. "Aaaahhh! H-how...?"

He turned to look at the 3 girls. Asuka was laughing while tossing a marker. Emi had the 'I-didn't-do-anything' look. Dawn was still in her emo stage, but she left her fist up.

He pointed at them. "You guys did it!"

"Who? _Me_?" they asked innocently, save for Dawn who responded in monotone.

"Yes, you! Look at your hands!"

Asuka looked at the marker she was holding. "Uh...oh! You mean _this_ little thing? It-it...it's a microphone!" She started singing random tunes.

Emi looked at her hands. "Oh, dear me...how did these smudges of makeup get here?" She sighed dramatically.

"Hey!" Kankuro screamed. Everyone turned to look at him. "My makeup's been tampered with! _Emiiiiii_!"

"Sorry, Kankuro!" Emi stuck out her tongue at him.

Dawn looked up at her raised fist. "Oh, I was just stretching!" She flexed her arm.

_I-I can't believe it! Such speed_..., Neji thought. He stood there in shock. Another knock befell the door. Whoever it was was clearly having a great time, banging out rhythms and beats. Sasuke opened the door. "Hello?" He peered outside. Seeing no one there, he turned around. "Strange...there's no one-"

**_"ITACHI GO BOOM!"_**

Dawn gasped. _Th-that voice! _She turned around to witness his entrance into the room oekaki style. _It's him! The crimson-eyed man from earlier..._


	6. Chapter 6

Yea...im sorry for the slow updates asuka...dawn...and sakura..;

**Disclaimer:** I keep forgetting this one too...of course i dont own naruto...i wouldnt be in a fanfic site if i did right?

* * *

Dawn's eyes widened. "Y-you!" she screamed.

Itachi looked at her, puzzled. "Um...do I _know _you?" he asked.

At this, she grew furious. "She stood abruptly, away the front flap of her trench coat which revealed the handles of three katanas. With blinding speed enhanced be anger, she unsheathed one, "_How could you for-"_

Before she could finish, he disappeared and reappeared behind her. "Just kidding." he said playfully, embracing her around her shoulders. A bright shade of red swept across her face.

_Eh? _Emi thought. _Dawn could have dodged him easily...We don't know him from Suna, and we've just come here today, so..._

Asuka had different thoughts. _What the hell? Who the hell...WHO IS THIS?_

It didn't take them long to figure out that the two must have met while she was out in the onsen. They blushed, shocked.

Naruto yelled. "_Who_ are you?"

Itachi ignoredhim. He walked over to Sasuke, who had fainted the moment he made his entrance. Foam was flowing out of his mouth. "Tch," he said, kneeling next to the fallen Uchiha. "Are you sure you're Sasuke?" he asked, poking the boy. "You're _nothing _like _me_, the Uchiha genius."

_The Uchiha genius? _It clicked in everyone's minds. "Ah! You're _Itachi_ Uchiha!"

"Uhh...I said that earlier..." _Geez kids nowadays never listen..._

Sasuke recovered. "Itachi! What are you doing here, Nii-san?" He spat out the the last two syllables with spite.

Dawn gasped. _Nii-san! So that's why he was looking for Sasuke..._

_Sasuke has a brother? _Emi and Asuka decided to eat some cookies while the scene unfolded. Gaara joined them.

Sakura sat next to Emi. "Hey? Where did everyone go...?" She glanced around the deserted dining room.

"They left as silently and quickly as possible." Asuka replied. "Said something about not wanting to die..." she bit into another cookie. "Yo, forehead girl! Get that bandaged guy outta the wait. He's blocking my view."

"F-FORE HEAD GIRL!" Sakura was angry. "Why, you-"

"Oh, never mind. Dawn took care of it."

Dawn had joined their little cookie party and had cleared the area of clutter, in other words, Neji. He was now standing, still in shock, behind them.

"Now, now," Itachi said. "You know you missed me...after all, I_ did _leave you all alone for all those years, with nothing but our family's...CORPSES."

Immediately, the air was filled with bloodlust. The cookie group stood up, ready to defend themselves if Itahci attacked. Sasuke and Naruto, nearer to the crazed shinobi, also kept their guard up.

The tainted air revived Neji. "Aha!" He pointed at Itachi. "Time for a fight." He sniffed the air and put his arm back down. "COOKIES!" He dove to get the remaining five cookies.

Gaara knocked him out and grabbed a cookie. "DO NOT TOUCH THE COOKIES." He kissed his share of the cookies before stuffing it into his mouth.

Itachi felt forgotten. "Uhh...back to the _important _topic..."

A loud noise disrupted them. "Ouch!" a male voice cried behind the sliding door.

Hearing this, Sakura dropped her kunai. Her eyes grew wide. "It can't be..." she whispered.

"What? What's wrong, Sakura?" Naruto asked. "Who is it?"

"Hellooo? Sakura? Are you in there?" The person knocked on the door. "Hello?"

Sakura ran to the door and threw it open. Seeing who it was, she jumped into his arms. "You came!"

The man laughed, embracing her tightly. "I said I'd drop by today no matter where you where, didn't I?"

"Huh?" Emi, Asuka, and Dawn asked, startled. "Isn't that...?"

"Eh?" the man asked. "Those voices..."

They were sure of it now. "_Onii-san_?" they shrieked.

"Oh? You guys know each other?" Sakura asked, pulling him into the light.

Naruto's mouth dropped open for the umpteenth time. "Oh. No. Freakin'. Way..." He clasped his hands in prayer. "Oh, God, please allow me to live longer than a few seconds..."

Itachi squirmed, uncomfortable.

Sasuke was clearly enraged. "_Orochimaru_!" he yelled. "You have the _nerve_ to appear in front of my face after the _seal_ you placed on me?" He dashed at him, kunai raised, sharingan activated.

Before he could land a blow, Emi ran in front of him, blocking his way. "Enough."

Sasuke was frozen to the spot. "Can't...move..."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. Naruto fell backwards. "Nani? Why'd you do that, Emi! Now he's gonna kill us!"

Asuka pinned him to the ground and sat on him for the second time that day. "Look you, I don't know what you're problem is, but Oro-kun is the nicest guy you'd ever meet."

At this, Itachi grew even more uncomfortable. Dawn had been observing him and noticed this. "Hey. What's wrong with you? You've been uncomfortable ever since Oro-kun came in...and your bloodlust has gone away."

Itachi squirmed.

Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

He sighed. "I guess I have to say it now..." He cleared his throat. "Sasuke..._I_ was the one who placed the curse seal on you. _I was the one who had done everything, disguised as Orochimaru..."_


	7. Chapter 7

"_What_!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi repeated himself. "I _said_, **_I _**was the one who went after you in the Forest of Death. **_I_** was the one who gave you the cursed seal. **_I_** was the one who did everything."

**_"What!"_**

****"Are you deaf? I said, -"

"I _heard_ what you said," he snarled. "but it's definitely _not_ possible. Your chakra doesn't match _Orochimaru's_, the one we _encountered_." Sasuke tried to strike Orochimaru again.

"Oh, no, you don't." Emi looked at him. Once again, he was frozen on the spot. "Just because I released you earlier, doesn't mean you can start this nonsense again."

"Kuso! I can't move!" His body was shaking in his attempt to shake off her spell. "_What the hell is this_!"

"You have problems." Dawn said. "Listen to reason, here."

"Who _cares _about reason, dammit!"

"He needs to get shot." Asuka said unemotionally.

"Hey! Dammit, get off!" Naruto was struggling against her pin. "And give me back my jacket!"

"Shut up."

"That jacket thing was random..." Dawn commented.

"Who cares about a freakin' jacket? _I know that chakra_!" Sasuke insisted. "It's _his_!" He glared at Orochimaru.

"Sasuke-" Sakura started.

"You shut up."

"Hey, hey," Orochimaru wanted to keep the peace. "Let's talk this over. I really wasn't the one who gave you my signature seal-"

"You just said it." Sasuke smirked. "**Signature seal**."

"Just-shut-up." Emi glared and tightened her hold over him.

"Uh-oh."

The urgency in Gaara's voice made everyone look at him. "What? What's wrong?"

He looked at them and paused.

"_Well?_"

"We're out of cookies."

Everyone on their feet, save for Sasuke, who was frozen, and Emi, who was too mad, toppled over.

"Niiiiiiiice...Ga-chan, I think that just made Emi even angrier." Asuka nervously said.

"Eh...eheh...I think I hear more food calling me." Dawn turned to Asuka. "Wanna come?"

"Hell, yes. Let's go." She dashed out the door, dragging Naruto after her. "Hey, forehead girl and nii-san! Get moving!"

Orochimaru nodded, and grabbed Sakura. "We need to go." They dashed out.

"H-hey! I'm coming, too!" Gaara ran after her. "I need to get more cookies!"

"Wait up!" When she ran to the door, Dawn told Itachi, "For your own safety, you'd better come with us."

Curious, he walked out after them and locked the door behind him, leaving behind his younger brother, Emi, and the still unconscious Neji. Casually strolling down the hall, he was taken aback when he found out that the group before him did not go to the kitchen. Their trail led straight out the door. Baffled, he followed. He stepped out the door to find them all waiting for him.

"Sheesh, hurry up!" Dawn whispered urgently.

"Tch. Seems like the Uchiha brothers are both in desperate need to get shot." Asuka sighed.

"What's with you and the work 'shot'!" Naruto asked.

Gaara was impatient. "Never mind about that! We can talk about those later! We need to get out of here!"

Orochimaru had to agree. "Well, then, what are we doing standing around? Let's go to the nearest ramen place." He ran off in the direction of Naruto's favorite ramen shop.

"Oh, yeeeaah!" Naruto put his hands up as he ran after him. "Damn Oro, I never knew you were so cool!" He quickly disappeared into the night.

There was silence.

"Okaay..."

Suddenly, loud noises filled the air. **Bam!** **_Boom! _Smack! _KABOOM!_**

"Wah! She's started!" Gaara screamed. "Let's go!" He ran off, with the rest following close behind him.

When they arrived at Ichiraku's, they were surprised to see the rest of the ninja there. Shikamaru, the closest one to the door, greeted them with a lazy wave. "Hey."

When Itachi entered the room, however, they all panicked again. "Aaaahh!"

_"Calm down." _

They stopped. The voices were so commanding and full of knowledge that they stopped entirely...until they saw Orochimaru.

"**Aaaaahhh**!" They started running around again.

**_"Calm down."_**

This time, Orochimaru said it. The Genin were surprised to hear a kind voice. They looked over him, and were even more surprised to see that he was embarrassed.

"Is that...is that the _real_ Orochimaru?" Kiba whispered to Shikamaru.

"It looks like it." he whispered back. "His chakra is huge-"

"I can tell that! Akamaru's shaking!"

"Geez, I was just answering." He sighed. "How troublesome..."

Ino butt into the conversation. "So it is? How come he looks so..._nice_? I mean, everyone knows his reputation..."

Before anyone knew it, they were all whispering in various side conversations.

Orochimaru and the rest of the group sighed. They walked over to an empty table and sat down.

"While they're acting like gossipy housemaids, we need alot of explaining." Naruto was actually serious for once. Or at least, he looked serious. "Was it necessary to leave those two alone just so we can hook them up!"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Like I'd go along if we had a plan like _that_. **No**, you idiot. Right about now, I'd say Sasuke's getting beat up."

Naruto choked on the glass of water he started to drink. "Say _what_!"

Asuka nodded. "I don't know much about this, but from the stories I've heard of her anger from Ga-chan and Nii-san, it won't be pretty." She smirked. "Looks like pretty boy's not gonna look so pretty anymore."

"What?" Dawn asked. "Stories from Ga-chan and Nii-san? How come I've never heard them!"

"You were always beating up some jerks you didn't like." They said in sync.

"Oh..."

Sakura was horrified. "What do you mean, 'Looks like pretty boy's not gonna look so pretty anymore'?"

"I mean what it sounds like." Asuka said bluntly.

Naruto was in a panic. "Oh, Lord...so what are we doing here! We need to get Sasuke!" He stood up.

Gaara had his sand sit him back down. "I wouldn't do that."

"Well, anyways, the stories!" Dawn exclaimed. "I need to hear these stories!"

Gaara narrowed his eyes and looked at her. "Are you sure...?"

"Yes!" She and Sakura yelled at the same time.

"Well, then, I'll just tell you the scariest experience of mine." he said. "It was the first time I met her..."

_The young Gaara walked alone, looking at everyone with eyes full of hate. He understood now that the people of this village hated him because he was a_ **monster**_. He headed to a secluded place a little out of the village where no one would find him._

_When he reached it, he sat down. Almost immediately, a shadow was in his view. "Hello!" he heard a voice call out._

_"Go away." he growled._

_"Want to play?" _

_He looked up to see a girl around his age. He glared at her. "I said, **go away**." With these words, he called upon his sand and attacked her. Just when the sand was almost completely surrounding her, she disappeared. "_What_!"_

_"That's not nice."_

_Gaara spun around to see the girl behind him. "How did you-"_

_She attacked him..._

"Well? Well?" Naruto asked. "You can't just stop there! What happened next!"

"Let's just say...that was how I got _this_." He lifted his shirt and turned around to show a huge scar across his back.

"Oh, god, no way!" Dawn was horrified to learn that Emi had actually _hurt_ Gaara. "How did she..? But she loves you so much! Why did she...?"

"That was _then_ remember?" He reminded her. "Years and years ago. Before she left for a year and brought back you two."

Asuka shook her head. "Yeah, but still...it's hard to believe."

Orochimaru laughed a bit. "That's your _scariest_? That's nothing compared to mine."

A shocked Naruto and Sakura turned to him. "_Nothing_?"

Asuka leaned back in her chair. "His is even harder to believe. It makes me think he's lying." She sighed. "He probably is..."

He snorted. "No way. You could ask her yourself. Well, anyways, this is my story..." He was about to begin when three new people showed up at the shop's entrance.

They turned. "Oh, Lord..."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer:_** i obviously do not own **naruto** or any other characters created by the almighty kishimoto-san. ((cuz i wont be in the fanfiction site, ne?)) i only own the ocs. **:3 **oh! oh! and this story too...

Oh...and i kno this chapter is kinda...weird...

* * *

Emi stood at the door, supporting a barely conscious Sasuke and dragging a struggling Neji.

"Ah, hell no!" Naruto stood up quickly and ran towards them. "Dammit, Sasuke bastard! Wake up!"

Sasuke looked up. "Shut up, dobe..." He had a few cuts and bruises on his face.

Naruto was angry now. "You little - what'd Sasuke ever do to you?" he shouted at Emi.

Her only response to him was a cold glare.

Naruto walked cautiously back to the table, defeated. "When'd she get so scary?" he asked with a sniff.

"Just be happy he got away with a few cuts and bruises." Gaara said.

Orochimaru nodded in agreement.

"Heh...hehehehe..."

Naruto freaked. "E-eh?"

"Er...Asuka-san, are you all right?" Sakura asked.

"Hehehehehe..."

Dawn laughed. "That laugh can only mean one thing."

"And that is...?" Itachi asked.

"She's got one of her famous ideas!"

Gaara groaned. "I hope it's not one concerning the extermination of cookies, cakes, and the like?"

"Of course not!" Asuka cried out. "Cookies are the awesomeness!"

"Great! So what's the plan?" asked Emi, who was already seated at the table right next to Sasuke.

"Ah! Give me a heart attack, why don't you?" Naruto screamed.

Sakura looked at him. "Everything is scaring you today, Naruto."

"What! No way!" He slammed his fist on the table. "I'm the best! Nothing can scare me!"

The whole table looked at him unbelievingly.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Asuka said, clearing her throat. "That aside..." She pointed to a figure on the ground. "What the hell is that _LOSER _doing here?"

They all looked down.

"Oh. Well, everyone was gone, so..." Emi thought. "...I thought it wouldn't be nice to leave Neji behind?"

Neji was just sitting down, glaring at everyone. "What?"

"Never mind about Neji!" Orochimaru said. "What about _him_?" He pointed to Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So now I'm not supposed to be here?"

"No, no. I'm not talking about that."

He sighed. "So what _are_ you talking about?"

"Is it about his duckbutt hair that defies the laws of nature?" Asuka asked with a smirk.

Sakura laughed at this. Sasuke on the other hand, was not amused. "Oh, shut up."

"No, no, no." Gaara joined Orochimaru for the final words. "_Why does he only have cuts and bruises?_"

"Was I supposed to have something more?" Sasuke asked.

"Aha! That's right! I almost forgot my brilliant idea!" Asuka said aloud.

"Er...what is it?" Naruto was uncomfortable. _I don't like the tone in her voice..._

"Well, there's that festival tomorrow night, _ne_?" she asked.

A few nodded, anxious to hear the rest.

"Let's go!"

"Hell, yeah! Now you're talking!" Naruto jumped up with his fist in the air.

Emi smiled. "Well, there's the randomness..."

"Haha! Yeah...Asuka and her randomness." Dawn laughed. "It's a great idea!"

"Wait! I'm not done!" Asuka caught everyone's attention again.

_Now I have an even worse feeling than before... _Naruto's eye twitched as he sat back down.

"We'll go in couples." she said with a glint in her eye. "Oro-kun and forehead girl! Ita-san and Dawn-san!"

"Sweet." said Itachi, who had been quiet during most of the conversation.

"Me and Naru-chan 'cuz he owes me!"

"WHAT?" cried Naruto. _Owes her for what?_

"And duckbutt and Emi-chan!"

"WHAT?" yelled Gaara. "No! It's my Emi!" He hugged Emi.

"And hell, no!" said an angry Neji. "Why am I not listed? _Naruto_!" He grabbed the blond. "You go with my cousin! Or Ino! Or _somebody_! Kankuro for all I care!" He pushed him away and put his arm around Asuka's shoulder. "_I'm_ going with Asuka."

There was a long silence due to this unexpected declaration.

"_Hell freakin' no, you LOSER!_" Asuka yelled as soon as she regained her senses. She punched him across the face, knocking him out. "I want to go with _Naru-chan_! He's got that cute, fox-face, and _you_ look like a freakin' _woman_!"

"Ooooooh...burn." Naruto looked at the once again fallen Hyuga and shook his head. "You have my pity."

Sakura clapped her hands once. "_I_ think the pairings are great!"

"They sure are..." Dawn said, thinking about her Itachi.

"No-they-are-not." Gaara scowled. "Why is Sasuke paired with Emi?"

"Huh? Hey, if you don't let her go, you'll hug her to death." Sasuke pointed out.

"Eh...?" Gaara looked at Emi.

"Too...strong...can't...breeeeeaaath..."

"Ack!" He let go a little so she could breath. "Is that better? Gomen, gomen!"

"Why duckbutt head?" Asuka thought. "Hmm...I think I have an idea of why he only got away with a few minor injuries..." She paused for a dramatic effect.

Emi turned red, and Sasuke started sweating.

Neji stirred.

_Ack! Bad timing! Shut up, Neji, shut up, Neji. Don't say anything, don't say anything, don't say anything... _they thought, both sweating even more now

"I know why!" Neji sat up, now wide awake. "Sasuke was caught in that freezing spell, and when Emi was about to hit him with some kind of ninjutsu, he somehow broke from her hold and, and, and...and kissed her!"

_Eep! Stupid, stupid Neji! Baka, baka, baka!_

Neji shook his head. "Sad, Uchiha...I didn't think you'd stoop that low to get you're butt out of trouble."

"Whoa..." Asuka was taken aback. "That was far from what I had in mind..."

"What? Really?" Dawn asked. "I haven't even kissed my Ita-san y-" She was cut off by a kiss from Itachi.

"Now you did." He smiled.

Dawn blushed.

Sakura was excited. "Eeee! You did, Sasuke? Ha! I was right! You _do_ like Emi!"

"Oh, Lord...so it's true..." Naruto stared at Sasuke.

"I..." Asuka started. "I want a kissy-kissy now..."

Naruto blushed, heart pounding. _Should I do it now? Or should I wait until the fireworks at the festival tomorrow? That would be more romantic..._

"I shall do it!"

Neji was about to kiss Asuka when she punched him once again. "Freakin' _pervert_ needs to get shot!"

Gaara was sitting on the floor this whole time, head bowed. "Dammit, Sasuke..."

"Ga-chan...?" Emi's heart sank.

He stood up. "Damn you, Sasuke! It's _my_ Emi!" He ran out Ichiraku's towards home.

Sasuke smirked with his usual cockiness. "Suuure."

"Umm...I think we'd better be going, too." Orochimaru said. "It's getting late, and we wouldn't want to wake up late tomorrow now would we?"

"You're absolutely right, Nii-san!" Dawn stood up. "Let's go!"

"Yeah, I think we've had enough excitement for one day." Sakura stood up, too.

Naruto grunted in agreement. "_I'll_ say." He lifted a quickly made sign saying '**_EIGHT WHOLE CHAPTERS_**'.

Asuka grinned. "So, what are we waiting for?" She stood, and soon, the remaining followed.

"So what do we do with them?" Itachi cocked his head towards the still gossiping _Genin_.

"Er, let's just leave them." Dawn answered. "They know the way back."

"And what about Neji...?" Emi asked, looking at him laying on the ground.

"Oh, _definitely_ leave him." Asuka said, turning towards the door.

He sat up. "No way you guys are leaving me behind!"

Asuka cursed under her breath.

They exited Ichiraku's.

"Alright!" Naruto ran ahead of the group. "Tomorrow, tomorrow! _Ashita_! Festival! _Hanabi! Takoyaki! Okonomiyaki! Onigiri! Yakisoba! **Raaaamen**_!" he shouted.

"He sure knows his food..." Emi commented.

"So...what happens in festivals?" Sasuke asked.

They turned to look at him. "_YOU'VE NEVER GONE TO A FESTIVAL?_"

"No."

Emi stared at him. "So...you...don't have a kimono for the occasion?"

"I have an all-black one back home..."

_Figures. _Emi sighed. "Stop by my room first thing tomorrow morning. I'll give you one you could wear. I need to give Ga-chan's, too..."

"Aaaah!" Naruto screamed! "My kimono! I outgrew it!"

"Stop by my room first thing, too." Asuka said. "I think I've got the perfect one for you..." She imagined the kimono with the _naruto_ design all over it. _Heh...it'll match him perfectly_.

"Heh...thanks..." He scratched his head in embarrassment as they walked back.

* * *

_**Note**_

nya i figured some of the words may be unfamiliar so...

_ne? -- _Right?; Isn't it?

_ashita -- _tomorrow

_hanabi -- _fireworks

_takoyaki -- _grilled octopus

_okonomiyaki -- '_cabbage pizza' made with egg, cabbage, onions...

_onigiri -- _flavored rice balls ((the ones that Sasuke is often eating))

_yakisoba -- _a type of seasoned noodles. as common in japan as seeing hot dogs and hamburgers in america

_ramen -- _if you don't know what this is...apologizes in advance **_SLAP! _**gomen, gomen...

_naruto -- _heehee fishcake often found in ramen **xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** no i dont own naruto...but i wish xD

* * *

_Knock knock_

Emi groaned, awakened from her slumber. _What time is it?_ She grabbed her watch to read...

_THREE A.M.! _she mentally screamed. Sighing, she got out of bed and slowly walked to the door. _He may be an Uchiha genius, but he seriously needs to work on his common sense... 'First thing tomorrow morning' indeed._

She opened the door to reveal the one and only Sasuke. "Do you know what time it is?" she asked him, whispering.

He seemed surprised. "Of course I do. It's three..."

"Exactly."

"You said 'first thing tomorrow morning.' I wake up this early, so I was just following orders."

Defeated, Emi invited him inside. _Next time, I'll know never to say 'first thing tomorrow **morning**'! _She turned on all the lights and opened one side of the closet. Inside were many traditional kimono, hung neatly to avoid wrinkles. She sighed again as she browsed through them.

"Hmm...okay, this is for Ga-chan..." she muttered, placing one kimono on her bed. "For Sasuke...hmm..." She continued browsing. _He has very pale skin so something dark would do him some good... _She looked over one that caught her attention. _This would be perfect._

Sasuke watched as Emi looked over the kimono. _Where did she get all these...? _he wondered. He know that her and her teammates did not carry around huge packs with them, so where was all of this stored during their travels? He decided to ask later.

She turned around holding a black kimono and smiled.

_Hn? What's the big deal with that kimono? _Sasuke asked himself. _It's all black just like the one I have back home - wait, what's that? _He looked at it closely.

"What do you think?" Emi walked over to where he stood and lifted it next to his body to make sure the length fit him.

It looks even more beautiful close up. The light bounced off the intricately placed threads and sparkled. Sasuke knew it would look great at the festival.

_H-he's been quiet..._ "Y-you don't like it? Should I look for another one?" She turned around.

Sasuke grabbed her arm. "No. I think it looks fine..." He paused. "I just have a question."

"What is it?"

"Where did you get all those?" He gestured toward the closet.

"Well, Asuka, Dawn, and I would always buy a few clothes from each village we stop by - kimono, too - in both male and female styles. That way, we could blend in wherever we go." She smiled from the memories.

"Each village?"

"Yeah...from our travels or missions." She walked back to the closet. "I have two kimono, male and female, per village, except for Sunagakure. Same with Asuka and Dawn."

"Hn. That's a lot...but how do you _bring_ all that stuff with you?" His curiosity was getting the better of him.

She just grinned. "That's our secret." _I should have known he'll ask that. _She closed the closet door and sat on the edge of the bed. "Why do _you_ wake up so early?"

He was taken aback by her question. _Surely she knew...? _"I-I got used to it."

Just when she was about to ask another question, she was cut short by a scream. "**_DAMN PERVERT!"_**

**Boom!**

Emi sighed. "Looks like Neji's getting himself into trouble..." She chuckled when she imagined him getting beaten up by Asuka again. _Heh...the expression on his face is so comical, it's priceless._

There was another scream, this time made by TenTen. "Nooo! My dear Neji!" Hurried footsteps passed in the hallway.

"NEJI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Naruto's voice rang throughout the whole building. More footsteps were heard.

"Hee...seems like everyone's awake." Emi walked towards Sasuke. "Want to go see what's going on, too?"

"Um...Emi?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes?"

"About yesterday..."

_Yesterday? _She thought back. _What about yest - oh... _She felt the heat rush to her face. _The-the kiss. _"U-um..."

"I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have done that without asking first..." He turned his head away so she couldn't see his embarrassment.

"Th-that's-"

"That stupid Neji woman!" Asuka burst into the room. "He sneaked into my ro-" She stopped when she saw the red faced pair. She blinked. _Hmm..._

"Ah...Asuka!" Emi exclaimed. "What happened? We heard the ruckus..."

"Neji sneaked into her room!" Naruto yelled, popping up besides Asuka. "I took care of him, though." He dusted off his hands.

Asuka was happy now. "Yup! my Naru-chan!" She hugged Naruto.

"Whoa..." He blushed. He then noticed Sasuke in the room. "Haah! Sasuke, what are you doing in Emi's room!" _Another Neji-wannabe? _he thought. "Don't tell me you...spent the night...?" He asked the last part in a low voice.

"N-no!"

Sasuke shook ever so slightly with anger. _Remind me to kill that baka for having a loud voice. let me just hope now that Gaara didn't hea-_

"WHAT? Uchiha, you're dead!"

Sasuke sighed. "You and your big mouth, dobe." _Great. Just what I need this fine morning.

* * *

_

**note**

yay! next is the festival time! hehe...and..._dun dun dun..._

sum ita x dawn and naru x asuka - ness

**xDDD** wheee!


End file.
